Trust Me Wolfstar
by RavenclawWolfie
Summary: Sirius is acting strange and Remus can't figure out why. One night Sirius sneaks away and Remus catches him in a sticky situation. The two end up huddled next to each other where they find out each other's biggest secrets... (sorry this is just a story I had in my head.)


"You were just saying how hungry you were and now you won't eat?" James asked Sirius, who shrugged and nodded sadly in response. Remus glanced at Sirius. "You okay mate?" He asked, clearly worried. Sirius nodded. "I think I'll go to bed early." Sirius got up. "Me too," Remus said, standing up as well. Sirius flinched, for no apparent reason, and started to the boys dormitory. "Pads, you know you can tell me anything, right? Because I know something's up," Remus said once in the dormitory. Sirius nodded and chaged out of his robes. "I thought you were going to bed too," Sirius said as he saw Remus picking a book up from his side table. "Oh, I am. Just..reading first." Remus forced a smile. "Oh.." Sirius said, "Night Moony." Remus sighed sadly. "Night Sirius." Sirius lay in bed, waiting for everyone to go to sleep. Remus was the last one up. His lamp was on for hours. If one listened carfully, they could hear the scratch of a quill on paper. Remus had figured Sirius was waiting and decided to pretend back. He turned off his lamp and layed down, setting his book on the table. Once Sirius thought everyone was asleep, he opened a drawer in his bedside table. Remus was listening silently from s bed. Sirius pulled a piece of glass with a sharp point out of the drawer, and tip toed to the bathroom, where he quickly locked the door. Then Remus got up and sat in front of the door, listening to Sirius. Sirius rolled up his left sleeve, revealing many gashes and cuts. Tears threatened to fall from Sirius's eyes. He inspected the glass before quickly slicing it against his wrist. It didn't hurt much the first few times, but eventully he had cut so many times his wrist began to be sore. Sirius fliched. What am I doing? Sirius thought immediately with a gasp. He looked at the blood trickling down his hand and onto the floor. Remus placed a hand on the door. "Pads? Are you in there?" Remus asked softly, alerting Sirius of his presence. Sirius froze before letting the tears that had been building up fall. Sirius dropped the glass. "Sirius?" Remus asked again, "You okay?" "Y-yeah.." Sirius said. "Can I come in?" Remus asked hopefully. After a while Sirius unlocked the door. Remus crawled in and Sirius shut the door again. Remus's breath caught in his throat. First he saw Sirius. Knees wrapped up to his chest, swaying slowly, and blood dripping to a puddle on the floor. Then Remus saw the shard of glass. "What did you do? Why? What-" Remus paused as Sirius reached out his arm, revealing the cuts. "Sirius why?" Remus whispered. Sirius pulled his arm back around his knees and kept rocking back and forth. Remus leaned in front of him. He seeme to be in a trance, confused. Remus put his face in his hands and began to cry softly. Sirius shook his head, snapping back to realality. "Rem?" Sirius looked over at him. Sirius crawled over to Remus and hugged him tightly. Sirius rested his head on Remus and began to cry as well. After a few minuets of this Remus looked up at Sirius. "Threre you are..." Sirius said quietly. "Do you trust me?" Remus asked firmly. Sirius looked taken aback. "Y-yeah, I guess," He said. "Then tell me what happened. If you trust me, tell me," Remus said. Sirius looked away. "M-my parents..." Sirius stuttered, "T-they don't like me...I-I ruin their family. T-they...they abuse mme." Sirius broke into tears again. Remus turned red. "How could they! Look, Sirius, you may feel like nothing at times. You may want to hide. You may even want to die and be done with life, but remember there are people out there who love you. You're not alone," Remus said softly and rolled up his sleeve, revealing his own cuts. Sirius gasped. "What I'm trying to get at is...You're special in your own way. You shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise," Remus explained. "I don't know who wouldn't love you. Because I do..." He added under his breath. "Moony...you're not saying...oh my...you like me!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus went red again and laughed nervously. "What? No. I-I don't like guys..." Remus scoffed. "Why did you keep say 'love'?" Sirius asked skeptically. "I ment, uh, friendshi-" Remus began. "And you just said you love me," Sirius cut him off. "Okay fine! I like you, I'm gay, and I hate girls," Remus confessed. "Me too," Sirius said, looked up at Remus. "Oh well this makes it easier," Remus said and pressed his lips against Sirius's.

\-- **Everyone please know that Remus is right here. If you feel like no one likes youand you want to die, don't kill yourself or cut. It doesn't help. And always remember, someone out there loves you. **


End file.
